


Safeguard

by belivaird_st



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: With her uncle having flu-like symptoms,  Molly and her cousin have been offered to stay with Katherine.
Relationships: Katherine Newbury/Molly Patel
Kudos: 8





	Safeguard

“Good morning, Pavarti...”  
Katherine Newbury moved behind the adolescent, Indian girl that was seated at the kitchen islander, heading straight for the coffee pot on the counter. She swung open a kitchen cabinet door above her head to pull out a red mug. Molly Patel’s cousin made some kind of muffled response while chomping down on a piece of cinnamon raisin swirl toast lathered in butter.

Molly entered the kitchen in a faded blue Sonic the Hedgehog T-shirt and flannel plaid pajama bottoms. She stopped to look at Pavarti, all dressed and showered, like she was about to go somewhere. 

“How long have you been up?” she asked her.

“Three hours. I don’t enjoy wasting my day, sleeping, like you do,” Pavarti answered, taking a sip of her freshly squeezed orange juice.

Molly scowled and moved towards the counter where Katherine had already poured her some coffee.

“Have you spoken to your parents yet? How are they?” Katherine asked, holding her steaming cup of black coffee close under her chin. 

“Dad has been complaining that his throat is sore and his lungs are feeling tight. And Mom already did her grocery shopping. She says the shelves are almost empty with cold medicine.” Pavarti rested one cheek against her palm. “If they die from this outbreak—will you be my legal guardian, Molly?”

Molly choked on her coffee.

“We mustn’t have that mindset, Pavarti,” Katherine spoke carefully. “Nobody’s going to die, alright? You and Molly are staying here where it’s safe...”

“What about Mom and Dad?” the girl demanded. “Are they safe?”

”Will you stop thinking the worst on your family, and eat your breakfast, please?” Molly exclaimed. 

Pavarti picked up her toast off her plate and bit more of it.


End file.
